


Unexpected, But Nice

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John stopped to think about it, his friendship with Elizabeth Weir was the longest non-familial close relationship in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected, But Nice

When John stopped to think about it, his friendship with Elizabeth Weir was the longest non-familial close relationship in his entire life. It was a little too intense to be just a "friendship" really. And lately he'd been feeling like things were shifting between them somehow, that the casual flirting maybe wasn't so casual anymore, unless he was just getting his hopes up after all these years of fantasies and wishful thinking.

In any case, he knew Elizabeth pretty damn well, so it surprised the hell out of him when they were sitting on the balcony together with piles of finished paperwork at their feet and she suddenly leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

His arm went around her reflexively. He wasn't quite sure what to say or do, though. In all the years, they'd only just gotten comfortable with occasional touching on the arm or hand or shoulder (or the rare "thank God you're not dead" hugs) and that in passing. For her to be this cuddly was out of character.

His brain froze momentarily as he realized that was exactly what they were doing. Cuddling. Out on a balcony. At sunset.

This was starting to resemble a romance novel, he thought.

Elizabeth craned her neck and looked up at him, her expression curious. He said the only thing he could think of. "You okay?"

She shrugged and actually shifted a little closer. Her body was warm along his side and it felt... nice. Unexpected, but nice. "I'm just kind of tired today."

There hadn't been an honest to God crisis in Atlantis in over two weeks, and today had been mostly meetings and paperwork. It confused him that it was this moment where Elizabeth would choose to let the facade crack like this, when there hadn't been any extraordinary stress on her lately.

Then again, he thought fondly, that was Elizabeth to a T. Keeping herself together as long as was necessary, and only breaking down when she could afford it.

It was a familiar pattern, he thought ruefully.

His palm slid up and down the bare skin of her arm, which was chilled in the evening air. His chin rested against her hair and he could smell her shampoo faintly. Her hair was soft against his skin.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he told her quietly. He heard her light laugh in response before they both fell silent, watching the sunset fade while Elizabeth leaned into him comfortably.


End file.
